


All those flaws

by sgsupergirl



Series: Scholsen Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Insecurities, M/M, open end, pure angst, scholsenweek2017, the non-con is just like half a sentence about Mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: Scholsen Week 2017 Day 5: InsecuritiesWinn feels insecure.





	All those flaws

Winn sat alone in his apartment, letting his thoughts wander. James and his feelings for him were simultaneously the best and the worst things that had happened to him in a long time. 

James made him smile, made him better, braver and stronger. He also made him weaker. He made all his insecurities come to the surface. 

Looking at the beautiful people surrounding his friend and James'own amazing personality he felt so small and unworthy. 

Of course this would come up now, now that Lucy was back in the city and Kara had broken up with Mon-El.

Both of them seemed more than willing to start something with James again.

They also both were amazing people, entirely better than Winn and if they were in a TV Show no one would consider him as a love interest.  
Also of course considering the fact that Winn was inconveniently a man and even if James wasn't straight, would he really risk the controversy in his high position? 

If James wanted to be in a relationship with Kara or Lucy, Winn wouldn't be angry. He wanted him to be happy. He would understand, especially the thing with Kara. 

It would just make him feel worthless. The awkward side kick, rejected by two best friends, only able to enter relationships with borderline abusive people, like a futur supervillain, a morally grey alien in need of validation that would eventually start throwing empty beer bottles at him and a messy hookup with Kara's shitty Ex-Boyfriend who got him drunk just to use him as a rebound. 

It felt even more terrible than expected. 

But who would fall in love with the abandoned son of a homicidal criminal who's biggest asset was the ability to hack almost every system there was.

He remembered the hurtful things his dad had said. That no one would get him, that he would probably end up like the toymaker himself anyway, that only he, his dad loved him. 

He tried to push these thoughts away, to remember that at least he had friends even if it was so hard to believe sometimes. 

But he did have a new family and a great job. Why was that so easy to forget with every time he felt like he was rejected again. 

Technically James didn't even reject him. He just bolted somewhere during their friends' brunch with Lucy, feeling painfully reminded of all his flaws. 

Suddenly his phone rang. It was James himself. 

Winn picked up with a fake cheery "Hey!"

James on the other end took a breath. "Hey Winn. I was wondering..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late and this is super short... I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading! I am currently on a train for like forever and I'm writing everything on mobile so bear with me. I'm planning on posting day six too today if I manage.


End file.
